Tatti
This article is about the term "Tatti". For more complete information, refer to shit (disambiguation). Tatti (faeces) Tatti, (scientific feces), ''or more commonly used as a street slang ''Shit, '' is a generally solid, protein based foul entity, residing mostly in places such as 1. You 2. You 3. Your commode 4. The guy reading this shit. Contents 1. Origin 2. Fragrance 3. Isotopes 4. Proper disposal 5. Conclusion Origin The need to defecate has been prevalent in all animals, aves, reptiles and kittens. Many spiritualists believe that defecation is a rite of passage into the spiritual world. Tatti has its origins traced to the small intestine, and lives in Rectum. Tatti was first found in the convent of Saint Shitty, in the year 21 B.C. Tatti, when first conceded, was a mere outline of a waste disposal system. Nowadays, everything on Earth is Tatti, or is under the influence of a higher Tatti. This steady incurrence of Tatti as a toilet currency needed. ''Tatti is sometimes found mildly, if not fanatically repulsive by all living organisms. Consider Obama to be a fly, attracted as he is to Tatti. Fragrances Tatti has a very strong fragrace, which is mildly addictive, making people defecate everyday just to get a good whiff of it. Though this may induce vomitting seizures in some viewers, this is actually a fact. Cases differ with kitten huffers. Mostly foul smelling, Tatti can also be used as a painkiller, as when unhapy and depressed people can immerse themselves in knee deep Tatti. This also has a higher fragrance, meant for adults (1 and up). Isotopes Following are excerpts''source : 1. Ghost Tatti: A supernatural isotope of the humble Tatti, it is linked to metaphysical origins where you feel the Tatti coming out, but there is no Tatti in the commode pan. 2. Clean Tatti: The favorite of doctors, kitten huffers, and Obama, this is the kind where you defecate, but, when wiping your Anus with a toilet paper, it does not contain traces of feces. 3. Wet Tatti: Mostly unhygienic, this Tatti isotope makes for some mild heartburn. Cases report need ''the unfortune patient rubbing his buttocks to get that sticky feel off, to near analhiation. The toilet paper burned due to friction. 4. Second-wave Tatti: This happens when youre done tatti-ing and youve pulled up your pants to your knees, and you realize that you have to tatti some more. Usually very embarassing for humans. Consider Obama to be a fly. And Dr. Singh a dung-beetle. 5. Gassy tatti : It is so noisy, everyone within earshot is laughing. Many a times, this is accompanied with mild urination, due to embarrasment. Does not happen to Obama and Dr. Singh. They are .... 6. Wishlful and imaginative Tatti: The kind where you want to wishfully defecate, but all you do is dream of Tatti, and flatulate. 7. Surprise Tatti: It mostly occurs suddenly. You are not even in the Tatti stall, because you are positive of flatulating, but the moment happens: A Tatti! 8. Hang Man's Noose Tatti: This Tatti refuses to drop into the Tatti hole. Even when done Tatti-ing. People pray that a shake or two will cut it loose. Man overboard! Proper Disposal Tatti can either be hidden away in your brain, in your mouth, or can be flushed into the commode. Conclusion If you encounter this inexhorable substance, be sure to take a bow; Tatti is the main constituent of civilization. Tatti-ing efficiently (proper sanitation) was, and continues to be markers of progress. Mark India. Ommit Obama. He is a kitten huffing fly deranged of his bi-monthly pension. He thanks Osama for VRS. All in all, Tatti, remains Tatti. That, is The Ugly Truth. Though being smellier, creamier, and browner than Obama. Category:Funny